Gigaplant OTK
A Gigaplant OTK is a One Turn Kill deck revolving around the monster "Gigaplant" and its ability to recycle insect and plant types from the Graveyard as fodder for "Mass Driver" or "Cannon Soldier". To accomplish this OTK, you need to have a "Superalloy Beast Raptinus" on the field so that Gemini monsters such as Gigaplant gain their effects immediately upon hitting the field. You should also have a "Cannon Soldier" or "Mass Driver" on the field. There are a few combinations of monsters that work to get this OTK off. One is if you have two "Gigaplant" or have a "Lonefire Blossom" to search for a Gigaplant. You can pull out the first "Gigaplant" however you want (Search with "Lonefire Blossom", Special Summon, Tribute Summon). Then with that "Gigaplant" special summon the second one from your hand or graveyard because it gains its effect from "Superalloy Beast Raptinus" (Though reviving "Lonefire Blossom" to search for another works as well). Sacrifice the first "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver" (or "Cannon Soldier"). Then revive the first "Gigaplant" with the second "Gigaplant". Then Tribute the second "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver". Then revive the second "Gigaplant" with the first "Gigaplant". This can continue infinitely by starting back with sacrificing the first "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver" and continuing on from there. The second way is to have a "Gigaplant" (or "Lonefire Blossom") and a "Blazewing Butterfly". Get the "Gigaplant" out however you want and then special summon the "Blazewing Butterfly" (Thanks to "Superalloy Beast Raptinus"). Tribute the "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver" (or "Cannon Soldier"). Then tribute "Blazewing Butterfly" (Through its effect, not "Mass Driver") to bring back "Gigaplant". Use "Gigaplant" to bring back the "Blazewing Butterfly". This also continues infinitely starting back at tribute the "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver" and continuing on from there. There is also an FTK involving 2 "Gigaplant",a "Polymerization", a "Mass Driver", a "Superalloy Beast Raptinus", and a "Monster Reborn", "Swing of Memories" or "Miracle Fertilizer". First Fusion Summon "Superalloy Beast Raptinus". Then use "Monster Reborn", "Swing of Memories" or "Miracle Fertilizer", to bring back "Gigaplant". Use "Gigaplant" to bring back another "Gigaplant". Sacrifice the first "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver", then summon it back with the second one (note that you cannot Normal Summon the second Gigaplant using your regular once per turn normal summon because of Miracle Fertilizer's effect, which means that the second Gigaplant must gain its effect through normal summoning another way (you can use Super Double Summon or Unleash Your Power!). Repeat this until you win. There are other variations of this. Now, with the release of The Duelist Genesis as well as Tuner Monsters and Synchro Monsters, this deck has a new variant that has combos involving "Copy Plant", "Black Rose Dragon" or "Queen of Thorns", with Copy Plant's ability to copy the Level of another monster on the field, it can simplify the means of Synchro Summoning a Synchro Monster faster, Black Rose Dragon in particular, with the effect to destroy all the cards in the field as well as another effect, even after it is destroyed, could still be used to gain an added advantage over your opponent (see "Black Rose Dragon" for more details) or "Queen of Thorns" with the effect of making both you and your opponent pay 1000 life points if either of you summon a non Plant-type monster. As an update to this OTK with the release of "Dark Strike Fighter" in the Crimson Crisis Boosters, you have a alternate superior choice to synchro summon than "Black Rose Dragon". Due to "Dark Strike Fighter's" effect you can tribute a monster on the field to inflict damage equal to their star level X 200, so even without a "Mass Driver" on the field your able to create the loop much faster. Recommended Cards Monsters * Gigaplantx2 * Lonefire Blossomx3 * Blazewing Butterfly * King of the Swamp * Any 3 Gemini Monsters * Cannon Soldier * Howling Insect * Gokipon * UFO Turtle * Mystic Tomato * Lord Poison * Mother Grizzly * The Little Swordsman of Aile * Seed of Flame * Copy Plant * Nettles Spells * Mass Driver * Future Fusion * Polymerization * Swing of Memories * Card of Safe Return * Double Summon * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Brain Control * Monster Reborn Traps * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light * Ultimate Offering * Birthright Extra Deck * Superalloy Beast Raptinus * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Dark Strike Fighter OTK Name::Gigaplant OTK OTK Format Compliance::Advanced Format Category:Deck Type